


Love at First Something

by AyumiUK (weirdpianist)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, 100 Themes Challenge, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Crushes, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Humor, I'm gonna die, Long Hair, Long-Distance Relationship, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8983957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdpianist/pseuds/AyumiUK
Summary: He went to Hasetsu to flee from his fans, not to get a crush on this cute instructor who didn’t recognize him, but that’s what happened anyway.Or, the AU in which famous figure skater Viktor Nikiforov pretends to be a beginner.





	1. an impostor and a fanboy walk into an ice rink

**Author's Note:**

> http://aina-p.tumblr.com/post/154387195914/aina-p-au-where-upcoming-world-champion-viktor  
> Inspired by this post↑
> 
> I googled 100 prompts, clicked on the first link and didn’t even read the list before starting. Good thing I had finished drinking my tea by the time I finally saw the third prompt. I believe in everything, now.
> 
> The AO3 word count may be a bit skewed by dashes, but these really are drabbles. Exactly 100 words, even! I’ll post them in batches of 5, because as neat as a hundred chapters is, clicking on ‘next chapter’ all the time gets old fast.
> 
> Trigger warning: one mention of child death. Please skip part 9 when it’s posted in the next batch.

******1\. Introduction**

The first time Viktor Nikiforov sees Katsuki Yuuri, he smashes his face on a wall.

He’s pretty sure his nose isn't broken, so why is it bleeding?

The second time Viktor sees him, he falls down.

It’s been years since he's last tripped on ice. But then, that beautiful creature skates in his direction and actually helps him up and he can’t even bring himself to feel embarrassed. Doesn't he recognize Viktor?

He's come to Hasetsu to skate in peace, away from Yakov and—most importantly—from his rabid fans.

Viktor is very happy to know it’s working so far.

* * *

  
**2. Complicated**

Before he can regain his wits and straighten things out, the stranger says something in heavily accented English.

Viktor shuts his mouth and nods dazedly. He has no idea what he’s agreed to, but he doesn’t care.

Back in his rented house, he’s still trying to figure out what the stranger said. The words keep repeating in his head as he takes a bath, and as he brushes his teeth, as he—

He’s about to fall asleep when it finally clicks.

Did he unwittingly pass himself off as a beginner...?

Viktor Nikiforov, 22-year-old European gold medalist, has just committed fraud.

* * *

  
**3\. Making History**

Viktor Nikiforov likes breaking records. He’s done it three times in competitions.

He’s broken one more ever since coming to Hasetsu: the fastest double take ever—his neck is still paying for it, even after a good night’s rest. His face looks fine, though. Hopefully.

(Unbeknownst to him, the only reason he didn’t break the world record for fastest crush ever is because Katsuki Yuuri’s record is unbeatable.)

Neither of them know it yet, but they’re going to make history, someday.

For now, they’re just a fake beginner and an instructor who wishes to meet his idol on even ground.

* * *

  
**4\. Rivalry**

Viktor hears of this ‘onsen’ from a helpful local. He decides to try the full experience, so he packs a change of clothes and books a night in the only ryokan in town. The inside is peppered with all manners of trophies. Figure Skating trophies.

When he approaches the owner, she is overjoyed to tell him stories about her Yuuri. When she mentions Viktor’s name, he falters momentarily, but deflects her questions about similar appearances and names.

He thinks he would really like to compete against this Yuuri. He seems to love skating.

What is it like, having a rival?

* * *

  
**5\. Unbreakable**

Yuuri applied for an overseas university in secret because he didn’t want to raise anyone’s expectations, only to fail afterwards. He’s holding the admittance letter.

He has a few weeks to reply. What will he tell his parents?

The letter is crinkled where his shaking hands are holding too tightly.

Vicchan runs into his room, tail wagging, as if summoned by the noise. Before the poodle can snatch the letter from his hands, he gets up from the floor.

He wants to skate with Viktor, someday. That’s his dream, and he’ll do it.

Yuuri won’t break this vow to himself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty sure canon timeline is as follows: Yuuri places 6th in the 2012-13 GPF (Sochi). He doesn't qualify in 2013-14 (Fukuoka, where Viktor performs Stammi Vicino), and comes back in 2014-15 (Barcelona).  
> If only because it would fit neatly with RL events.


	2. Cold Metal on Skin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not that fluffy. Blame the themes. Lots of fluff next chapter, though.  
> And happy December 24~  
> Or 25, depending on where you are.
> 
> Reminder: please skip part 9 if mentions of death might trigger you.

**6\. Obsession**

Viktor can’t remember a time when his life didn’t revolve around figure skating.

He’d always loved seeing his parents on the rink. They’d take him to their competitions, but the times he couldn’t accompany them grew in number as he aged and couldn’t skip school anymore.

As a child, he’d wanted to win Gold in the same competition—his at singles, and theirs at pair skating. They retired before he joined them.

Really.

...it figures he'd crush on a skater.

Viktor doesn’t know the current trends, or other things people his age do. At least they can talk about skating?

* * *

  
**7\. Eternity**

On the ice, everything is so short-lived: the beautiful figures always fade.

Each of his performances, the culmination of months and years of effort, shine but for a few minutes.

Even his ability will peak and then fade with time.

The only way he can gain eternity is by becoming a legend. And even then? In a few years, someone better will appear and people will eventually forget him.

But that’s fine.

Who could stand boring immutability?

He prefers the constant ephemerality of snow.

As it forms and falls, it’s never the same. Snow evaporates and then comes back, forever.

* * *

  
**8\. Gateway**

Viktor wakes up earlier than usual and braids his hair. He applies lip balm, eyeliner and glances at the mascara. Should he?

Of course he should. Now, if only he could actually apply it on his eyelashes, instead of hitting his eye with the brush

That done, he dons a nice pair of leggings and a loose, low-collared T-shirt.

Then, he places his backpack on the bike basket and heads to the door. He barely notices the boarded-up gates on his way.

Viktor arrives there just on time for his ‘first’ lesson. Seconds later, he realizes he’s forgotten his skates.

* * *

  
**9\. Death**

He’d been away when his mother had called, crying in joy. She was expecting a baby girl.

Viktor wanted to visit his family and meet his sister. But training was so important, and he kept postponing it. His mother didn’t send him any pictures—she’d say photos wouldn’t do her justice.

He promised them he’d come back home from Hamar with a medal and a cute lykketroll he’d found at a store.

Viktor never met his sister; she died before her first birthday.

That year, he won his first World Junior gold medal. The metal on his skin was cold.

* * *

  
**10\. Opportunities**

Yuuri is blessed in so many ways. There’s a rink near his home. His teacher was an acclaimed ballerina. His family supports him wholeheartedly.

He has so many opportunities others don’t. So, why is it that he always falls short of expectations?

When Yuuko asked him to substitute for her, he’d agreed, if only so he could do something. Yuuri never expected to like teaching so much. It’s soothing and refreshing, in a way his performances haven’t been in years.

At the same time, seeing everybody enjoy themselves helps him remember why he still hasn’t given up.

Yuuri tries again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How could I forget to tag long-haired Viktor? That's the most important tag!


	3. Oshiete!!! Yuri-sensei~✩

******11\. 33%**

If Viktor’s watching, Yuuri can only land one out of three quad toe loops. When Viktor hides in a corner, Yuuri’s success rates more than doubles. He then takes to spying from a corner.

And then Nishigori Yuuko stops by the rink. She almost faints: the excitement of meeting her idol is too much for the seven-months pregnant woman. Before she can exclaim his full name, he shushes her and looks at Yuuri.

“...he doesn’t know who you are?”

“Why? What do you mean?”

“Ah, nevermind…”

Later, when no one is looking, she ‘accidentally’ misplaces Yuuri’s glasses.

Just in case.

* * *

  
**12\. Dead Wrong**

The funny part is, he doesn’t even have to pretend much, in front of Yuuri. He acquaints and reacquaints himself with the walls more times than he can count.

Yuuri just squints and smiles reassuringly all the while, and Viktor thinks he may get used to falling, after all. His pride seems like such a small thing.

As for Yuuri, he just thinks this foreigner has poor coordination, but doesn’t have the heart to tell him that.

Now, if he can’t find his glasses, he may have to put on his contact lenses, despite the fact they feel really uncomfortable.

* * *

  
**13\. Running Away**

Yuuri is holding his hand as they traverse the ice, lips tilted in a patient smile. They circle around the rink slowly. Once, then twice. All the while, their gazes never separate. Yuuri’s face looks lovelier than ever, with this slight flush. Is it the cold?

Viktor is so entranced he doesn’t even notice when their hands part. Or when Yuuri jumps and he automatically follows.

Then, Yuuri’s knees give out and he covers his face. “Are you making fun of me?”

The shock jolts him into tripping. “N-no, of course not!”

“Why, then?”

“I came here to run away.”

* * *

  
**14\. Judgment**

Yuuri is peeved at being fooled, but he doesn’t judge Viktor, nor his reasons. In fact, he feels… relieved? Happy?

That even the amazing Viktor Nikiforov, Russia’s future, can be human. Seeing this dorky foreigner who trips on ice and slams onto walls, he can’t stop a chuckle from escaping his mouth. So, he doesn’t.

He laughs and laughs.

Viktor feels a stab of hurt, at first, but when he sees the joy in Yuuri’s face, he can’t help but laugh with him.

They end up sprawled on the ice.

“Thank you for teaching me, Yuuri-sensei.”

They start laughing again.

* * *

  
**15\. Seeking Solace**

Mari sees the cute foreigner attached to her brother and drags them both to the karaoke box with her friends.

When his turn comes around, Yuuri asks Mika to record him singing and takes the microphone. Before starting, he lowers the pitch setting in the machine. “Been a long road to follow, been there and gone tomorrow…”

By the end, even Viktor is singing. Trying. It’s kind of impressive, really. If anything, Yuuri can take solace in the fact he is a better singer than his idol?

Mika was too shocked to turn off the phone camera, he discovers later.

 


	4. Together with Vicchan!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does Yuuri like? Well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter titles are getting more and more ridiculous. Somehow. orz

******16\. Excuses**

On the following day, they go out together for a morning run. When Viktor offers to help with his stretches, Yuuri agrees without batting an eyelash, only to blush when Viktor leans a bit too closely.

He returns the gesture afterwards.

Now that the truth is out, Viktor starts training in earnest for his next season. Sometimes, Yuuri sits down and watches him. At other times, they practice together. With a few pointers, his landing rate rises to three in four.

They’re just finishing for the day, when Yuuri spots his glasses on a table. He shrugs and pockets it.

* * *

  
**17\. Vengeance**

“You didn’t!” He lunges at Yuuri.

“Even if you take my phone, it’s no use. I have back-ups!”

“Noooooooo…” He slumps on the bed, defeated. Viktor rolls around to face him, while hiding his face behind Vicchan and sniffling. “Why are you doing this to me?

“Payback for deceiving me!” After putting the phone on his desk, away from Russian skaters who want to delete video evidence, he sits on the bed and eases his poodle away from the other’s chokehold.

“Meanie” Viktor pouts.

“I’ll delete it on one condition.”

“Anything!”

Yuuri blushes. “Promise we’ll go out again, someday.”

“Oh.”

* * *

  
**18\. Love**

Going to the beach becomes their post-practice tradition.

Under the blue sky, the breeze is warm on their skin. Viktor hops out of his leggings and stuffs his T-shirt in the bag. After tying his hair in a messy bun, he hesitates. He’s never had any trouble applying sunscreen to his own back, but…

“Yuuuri, help!”

Yuuri’s hands linger long enough that dry sunscreen lotion starts peeling from Viktor’s back.

They are mid-race when he stops, entranced: Yuuri is water itself when he swims.

He has no name for this. He only knows his time here has been his happiest.

* * *

  
**19\. Tears**

His lease ends next Monday. Today is Tuesday.

He gets up and brews some coffee, then browses his phone for new messages. Viktor smiles after finding none. Yuuri is probably still sleeping.

Foregoing elaborate hairdos, he hastily ties his hair in a ponytail and puts on the first clean clothes he finds. He finishes the coffee in one gulp and heads towards Yuuri’s house.

He slides the door open and tiptoes to the bed. Yuuri is so serene he can’t bring himself to press the trigger on the spray bottle. Instead, he sprays himself in the face.

Viktor won’t cry.

* * *

  
**20\. My Inspiration**

“Are you sure this is video game music?”

“Yes…?”

He vaguely remembers playing Morskoi Boi, back when he was a kid. “For real?”

Yuuri’s eyes brighten. “I can show you?” He turns pensieve. “Why don’t we start with this one, with the song you liked best? I have the English version!”

“Sounds good to me!”

Before Yuuri hands him the controller, Vicchan snuggles on his lap. Viktor shrugs and settles down.

“Ooh, lego terrorists!” Then: “...why didn’t they use phoenix downs to revive her?”

“I think they ran out.”

After finishing the game, Viktor can already visualize his next program.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes yes. It’s Final Fantasy VII. Originally, it was supposed to be Natsu no Album (aka the Japanese version of Eyes on Me from FF8)--the puppy romance vibes were very nice. But then, Ameagari Sanpomichi started playing and this happened instead… haha… Sorry. Ah, the album they’re listening to is FF Songbook Mahoroba.


	5. Like matching sweaters, but better.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now with long distance relationships.

******21\. Never Again**

“I can’t feel my arms. Or my feet. Your dog is heavy.”

“You weren’t complaining yesterday.” Yuuri rolls out of the bed, bracing himself on the headboard as his leg is assaulted by pins and needles. He hobbles to the closet and gets some clothes. As an afterthought, he grabs a yukata.

Viktor carefully extracts a contented poodle from his legs. He marches unsteadily towards the life-giving hot springs.

As they soak in blissful painlessness, Viktor sulkily murmurs, “Never again.”

“No more staying up all night.”

“No more sleeping in single beds.”

The lone guest on the other side stumbles.

* * *

  
**22\. Online**

“It won’t be so bad! We can still talk.”

“And send silly everyday photos?”

“Always.”

Viktor smiles wobblily. “I’ll hold you to that, hear me? But there’s something I won’t be able to do online.”

“Yeah—”

Yuuri stops mid-sentence and hugs back. When Viktor’s hold loosens, Yuuri tightens his own. “I have to make up for lots of missed hugs.”

Leaning his head on him, Viktor murmurs. “We should start now, to be on the safe side.”

The moment is interrupted by Vicchan demanding attention. They stay huddled on the floor, leaning on each other’s shoulders.

And petting the poodle.

* * *

  
**23\. Failure**

Yuuri is just finishing stretching when his phone lights up. He slowly rotates his shoulders before reaching for it.

_New costume! And props!_

He opens the attached file and almost drops his phone.

Viktor’s right arm is a mass of black feathers. From his waist down, he has white feathers arrayed in wing-like patterns. His hair, tied in a high ponytail, is encircled in golden haloes.

_Look, I can even change mid-performance for the finale!_

Attached is a photo of Viktor holding a very familiar sword.

Viktor. Shirtless. It isn’t  just skin-colored fabric.

He can’t concentrate during practice, that day.

* * *

  
**24\. Rebirth**

When Viktor disappears with no warnings, Yakov isn’t sure he’ll ever see the boy on the podium again. It isn’t that uncommon: so many are crushed by the pressure, be it from training too much, the media, or any other number of factors.

The ones who resist invariably become diamonds.

_(And Viktor is just starting to shine, isn’t he? Despite the cracks on the surface, Yakov had always believed in his core. Until he didn’t appear for practice.)_

But now, he’s back, as prodigious as before. No, even better.

It’s amazing, Yakov thinks, how distance has helped Viktor so much.

* * *

  
**25\. Breaking Away**

Yuuri wants to leave his junior years with a bang.

Now, whether this bang will be a figurative one, or a literal bang from a bad fall… he stops. Thinking like this won’t help.

His mind wanders to Viktor, who has the guts to face Worlds with game music.

Wouldn’t it be nice, combining the things he likes most?

The next song in his random playlist begins. He has an eclectic library, what are the chances it’s a video game song with the right length when he’s thinking about it? It’s almost a sign.

Anxiety be damned, he’ll do it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. Viktor’s program is based on the battle against Sephiroth from FF7. More specifically, [Safer/Sepher Sephiroth](http://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Safer%E2%88%99Sephiroth) ([AKA the One-Winged Angel](http://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/One-Winged_Angel_\(theme\))), and then the [final duel](http://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Sephiroth_\(Final_Fantasy_VII_boss\)). Viktor has a skin-colored shirt to go with the black trousers. He just posed for Yuuri. XD  
> No, it wasn’t supposed to happen… but Viktor took over the chapter and decided he wanted to be a villain for once. The sword is [Masamune](http://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Masamune_\(Final_Fantasy_VII\)).


	6. Brain, heart, dignity...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told myself I wouldn’t start writing another story, because daily updates are so beautiful. But then this plot bunny happened and I’m half-way through the prologue. Please don’t judge me. If anyone is interested in writing MMORPG AU, please tell me. I need more.
> 
> The year is 2035. Searching for the mysterious player Nikiforov, Seventeen-year-old Katsuki Yuuri has just started his journey as a Healer in Glacialis Online.
> 
> Armed with more MP than he knows what to do with and an inability to cast Quad Spells, he meets Viktor, a knight with poor defense and ridiculously high critical rate. Their party is complete with Yuri, an Ice Mage who throws more knives than spells.

******26\. Forever and a Day**

Viktor sighs for the tenth time in the last half hour. Georgi knows, he’s counting. Then, he looks at his phone for the eleventh time and sighs again.

He almost pities the man. No one deserves suffering for love.

Not even Viktor, who still forgets Georgi’s name from time to time, even though they’ve been training together for years. The bastard.

He hopes whoever is doing this to Viktor will just answer him.

Or at least take pity on his rinkmates. The sheer desolation emanating from him is affecting everyone’s ability to concentrate. Accidents are happening like nobody’s business, today.

* * *

  
**27\. Lost and Found**

“Do we have a lost and found?”

“Why?”

“I found Viktor’s brain. It dribbled down his mouth and was lying around on the floor. Near his dignity, actually.”

“Katya, that’s so mean!” Anna chides, as she tries to contain her own giggles.

Georgi scratches his chin. “I’m sure we have one. Viktor found his heart, didn’t he?”

“Don’t say things like that!” Lowering her eyes, Anna murmurs, “You almost sound cool.”

“I’ll still win the love game, though!” Georgi poses dramatically.

Anna smiles fixedly.

Viktor shakes his head and sighs for the hundredth time.

Yakov rubs his temples.

Ekaterina guffaws.

* * *

  
**28.Light**

On his way to Detroit, Yuuri starts sketching.

He is Zest, a warrior in the distant planet of Gaia. He sets on a journey to take on a rogue knight, rescue the princess and save the world. He isn’t alone: by his side, he has three companions.

As the music ends, he bids farewell to his companions and welcomes oblivion—

Yuuri is the most beautiful woman in Baron. Gifted in magic and archery, Rosa refuses to be left behind for her own protection. She’ll accompany her beloved to the moon, if necessary.

Rosa marries her paladin and becomes the queen.

* * *

  
**29\. Dark**

A young boy, thrown into a war with no rhyme nor reason.

A young man who sees his best friends succumb to madness.

A man who discovers his existence is a lie.

Death is merely a delay from his path of vengeance.

The world will die.

He will never be a memory.

“You’re making a creepy expression again.”

Viktor shakes his head. “Oh, sorry.”

“Viktor, darling… you’ve been strange since coming back.”

“It’s called getting in character!”

Ekaterina hops down from her perch on the bleachers. “You know, Mila really likes games.”

“Who?”

“My sister.”

“Oh. Sorry.”

She snickers. “Dummy.”

* * *

  
**30\. Faith**

“From now on, I’ll be in your care.” Yuuri bows.

“Such a polite boy! It’ll be a delight, working with you.” Celestino’s booming laughter echoes in the rink. Despite the volume, it’s a very nice sound. “Say, do you have any plans for this season? Any music you like?”

Yuuri takes a deep breath. “Actually… I do.” He pulls out a piece of paper, wrapped around a CD. He unfolds it to reveal some sketches.

“Great! Do you want to discuss it now?”

“Yes.”

_I can’t wait to compete against you!_

It’s okay if Yuuri’s confidence falters.

He isn’t alone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted white mage!Yuuri so much. But the FS worked better with [ Warrior of Light!Yuuri](http://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Warrior_\(Final_Fantasy\)), so that’s what happened. The SP has [ Rosa!Yuuri](http://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Rosa). Rosa **marries** [her white-haired, too-pretty-for-words sweetheart](http://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Cecil_Harvey). I couldn’t not do it (also, they have a son… coughcoughyuriocoughcough)  
> [ The SP song (it’s the short version of the FF4 DS remake theme)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p5UMohX62kw). [The FS song is Gaia, the vocal arrangement of the FF1 Main Theme.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nfBXoxcbVWA)  
>  Incidentally, the Theme of Love is part of the 6th year Japanese curriculum. Guess who’ll probably be learning that in school and fanboying over Yuuri later on?


	7. colors of a blind love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now with plot.  
> Plot-ish?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Circumhorizontal_arc  
> Really pretty.
> 
> I just read a 4.5k words article on Russian naming conventions and diminutives. Still confused.  
> Like, 50 diminutives for the same name? That’s… kinda really awesome.

******31\. Colors**

As a child, Yuuri associated ice with the white snow that rarely blanketed Hasetsu.

Later on, it was the cold expanse of the rink.

Ice was colorless, stationary: a blank canvas on which figures could be drawn.

And then, one afternoon, he stumbled on an article about circumhorizontal arcs.

Ice could break down the sun into many colors, painting the sky. A mirror that could intensify anything or anyone that dared cross it… people like Viktor. They shone the brightest on the ice.

Could he, a plain boy with no outstanding abilities, do the same?

He had to find out.

* * *

  
**32\. Exploration**

He balances the pear on his head and… wait for it… aha!

A seagull grabs the pear. Now, he can control the seagull and fly around the--

Oops, poor seagull.

Before Viktor can retry, his phone rings.

“Vitya! You promised we’d discuss your short program today!”

He looks at the clock. Huh, he isn’t even late. “Yakov, it’s seven AM!”

“Did you even choose your music?”

He hasn’t, yet. “Of course!”

“Right. See you in two hours.”

He falters before turning the Gamecube off.

Wouldn’t it be fun, becoming the villain right after being the hero?

Viktor has his music.

* * *

  
**33\. Seeing Red**

Before Viktor, it was his parents.

At first, those two couldn’t see eye to eye and would bicker and argue about the most insignificant things.

A few years later,  hormones happened and they were all over each other. And then, Rita announced she was expecting a child and the couple took a two years leave to care for Viktor, right at the height of their career.

Now, this child is driving him mad.

Yakov has been exposed to this lineage for half his life. He’s seen so much red it’s a miracle he can even see color, at this point.

* * *

  
**34\. Shades of Gray**

Yuuri hasn’t always liked gray. It wasn’t white like snow, or black like the beetles that had scared him as a child. It was just… average.

Now, though? He likes gray. He likes seeing how it shifts with light and movement. He wants to reach out and touch each strand, slowly running his fingers on Viktor’s scalp… but he’s really getting ahead of himself, isn’t he?

It’s not like they’re even dating. Viktor doesn’t even like him romantically.

They’re just friends. Penpals, at that.

Friends… being friends means they are closer than idol and fan. Yuuri can work with that.

* * *

  
**35\. Forgotten**

Anna does volunteer work at a nearby dog shelter. They’re understaffed, so she ropes all her rinkmates into helping.

Viktor draws the short straw. He really doesn’t mind moving boxes around, especially since he can watch Georgi jump every time the husky barks. Until Georgi’s grip on one of the dogs loosens.

Something jumps on him. A poodle?

“I think Makkachin likes you!”

He chokes. Why does it have the same name as his...

“This big boy has been here for a while.” Anna scowls. “He’s so sweet! So what if he’s not purebred, or a puppy?”

“I’ll adopt him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write an adoption scene from the beginning. So, that's why Makkachin wasn’t with Viktor in Hasetsu.  
> I can’t really change it now, after...  
> ...after pausing ep1 to examine the article, and realizing it really is Makkachin in there…  
> Haha… but since it’s AU...


End file.
